


Nora surprises cait

by Ovrlralex



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: BBW Nora, F/F, Nora in this is a bit corky, Nora shows some hand to hand skills to cait, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: Nora tells cait some moves she knew before the war,she was sucessfull in wrestling at from school to collage and at the contests,cait does not belive her. so can nora proved her wrong?





	Nora surprises cait

Nora shows off her stuff as she unbuttons her fannel showing a gray undershirt and jeans,She chanllaged cait to a fight to prove to her she can take her,cait was attracted to nora's body, but it was a bit embassing that she gets carred on nora's arms.

 

Nora and cait circle each other as they lock up,cait was too cocky thinking it was a peice of cake as she applies a hammerlock ruffling with the hair of the slightly taller nora but nore quicky surpises cait as she applies a take down and a headlock as nora laughs softyly as it was a habit of her during her time of wrestling.

Cait was shocked struggling as she kips up as she tried to kick nora but nora grabs her leg and appies leg lock,cait was turned on by this side of nora.

"Fancy moves darlng."cait said as she slowly gets up.

Cait was grabed from behind by nora as she applied a headlock as she giggles

Cait trips nora and gets on top of her with a evil grin,"but im getting the edge right now lover."  
Nora grins lifting cait up and drops her but then catches her with a full nelson putting stress on cait,cait moans hard ."Holy Shit,Alomst got my knees broken."  
Nora smirk proudly."Want to admit defeat cait?"Cait shakes her head no."Got a lot of fight in me,nora."  
Cait moans hard, glad that they are alone in a forest,"But i got admit your good at wrestling, lover."

Nora putting a more stress on cait's body, cait refuses to beg as she breaks free and delives a few series of irish boxing strikes tot he gut and chest as nora moan but cait also deliver some hard kicks to the left leg of nora causing her to kneel on one knee and applies a wrist lock,clasped her right hand with her nora's left hand,twisting her hand working on the armm power."What do you say lover,want to beg?" cait says in a sexy evil tone that made nora wet as she moans in pain panting hard.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm,no, i dont want to,it it feels good though,"nora said hiding her pain.Cait grins loving to see nora body jiggle.  
"you more better then the other raiders at the combat zone,none of the got a big back bone like you do hon." cait twisting nora's hand and slams it on the ground repeatedly as nora moans getting wet form her inside ,cait was getting wet as it shows as her pants,nora tackles cait and kisses her moaning excitment as both women tooke there shits and bras off and both women kisses at the forest with there breast showing and nora squeezes the tits and cait rubs the breasts and back as she flet the stretch marks everywhere.

 

"Your the best lover nora." cait says as she shivers as the cold breeze comes in the forest.  
"Love you too Cait." nora says grining kissing as they feel the cold breeze of the air as they grab the shirts and bras as nora carried cait home as they kiss, they try to enjoy themselves before the others come back.

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd fan fic


End file.
